


And her eyes were full of pride

by AlexielMihawk ENG (AlexielMihawk)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk%20ENG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There aren't many people who can overcome Rictus in a fight and Rictus is always snooping around, trying to get closer to the girls. He likes the girls. His father doesn't like him, though. Which is a problem, a problem Furiosa has to take care of. That's why she's in charge of the wives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And her eyes were full of pride

**Author's Note:**

> So a few warnings before starting:  
> 1\. English is not my native language.  
> 2\. I know there are comics that describes the events occurring BEFORE the movie, but they haven't been published in Italy, so I haven't read them. The story is based on the movie and on what I read on the wikia, but I guess many things are different.  
> 3\. There is no graphic depiction of rape or violence (except for Furiosa slapping Angharad once) BUT since those topic are part of the story I highly suggest that you don't read if you are to sensitive or might be disturbed by those kind of thing.  
> 4\. This is my first attempt in this fandom, and probably not the last.  
> 5\. In my headcanon Furiosa has been a wife at somepoint of her life, and she actually succeded in aborting (maybe in a similar way as Angharad tries to), after that Joe got so mad at her he chopped off the harm she used to hurt his precious son and discarded her as her uterus wasn't useful anymore. After that she become the warrior she is now.

She's the only one allowed around them. Not because she's privileged, but because she's a woman, although many at the Citadel tend to forget that. Of course she wouldn't be there if she weren't as strong as she actually is, if she weren't a warrior, but she is.

She's been a warrior since she was born, since she started to understand that there is no such thing as kindness in this world. That's why she grew though, and that's why she's earned the respect and admiration (even the trust) of everyone in the Citadel, that's also the reason she's in charge of the wives.

Besides there aren't many people who can overcome Rictus in a fight and Rictus is always snooping around, trying to get closer to the girls. He likes the girls. His father doesn't like him, though. Which is a problem, a problem Furiosa has to take care of. That's why she's in charge of the wives.

 

 

She is an Imperator, and her ignominious nickname isn't exactly something endearing: Bag of Nail. She doesn't even like that, but you don't decide what you get called at the Citadel. Furiosa knows the wives are not happy having her around, she isn't either; her life was much more simple before, driving the war rug, minding her own business. But now? Now she has to face Rictus almost every day and she's starting to find it pretty boring.

The only thing she does is sitting right outside the Bio-Dome metal door, waiting for something to happen. She doesn't really talk to the wives, she doesn't care, she doesn't want to care, she's already lost what was important to her once and has no need to get attached to someone else. Besides, the wives are careless and annoying, they are spoiled like children and they do nothing more than arguing and crying over their miserable condition.

Furiosa tries not to listen and she tries not to get mad when they waste water over bathing, or throw away the food. She doesn't like them, though. And they don't think she's sympathetic enough. For what? Rape? They are lucky enough to be raped by one single man, the girls from the Third Tower and those living among The Wretched are not as fortunate. She knows.

Anyway she doesn't want to be involved. She pretends not to hear when the Immortan Joe enters the Bio-Dome, she starts humming to cover the screams, and she pretends it's ok not to feel anything. She closes her eyes when the butcher comes in (and she knows she's not supposed to call him a butcher, he's the organic mechanic and his position his way higher than hers, but it's her head. Her head, her nicknames) and she turns the head the other way when he goes away.

She doesn't want to be involved.

Unfortunately she knows what happens to people who let the wives hurt themselves. The last guardian, the one who did not stop the Splendid from scarring her face, well, she didn't die peacefully. Furiosa doesn't want to die. She's fought with everything she had to survive and she has no intention to lose her life over the whims of a bunch of spoiled girls.

So, when she catches Angharad trying to stick a pointy wire in her vagina, in a clumsy attempt to abort, she stops her. It's not difficult for her. The Splendid is tiny and delicate as all the other Wives, while Furiosa has a mechanic arm and a solid grip.

The wire falls on the floor and the Imperator slaps the girl right in front of her; she knows she must look as terrific as Joe in that moment. She doesn't care.

«What in name of sanity are you doing, you stupid girl?»

Angharad spits on her face. Furiosa doesn't move.

«I won't carry the children of that monster, I'm not an animal nor an object!» she hisses, staring at her guardian eyes with pride.

She has to admit she has guts, still she has no brain nor common sense.

«You do that, he beats you till you blood, he beats your sister till they blood, than he rapes you all again until you're all pregnant».

 

 

That is her first mistake, the first time she speaks to one of them.

Furiosa doesn't like to think she's getting softer, she's what she's always been: a guardian. Nothing more. Nothing less. They are still cautious around her figure though, Angharad is the only one who dares speak to her and she can't say she's displeased. The Splendid is indeed a beauty, and it's not a surprise she's Joe's favourite. Her eyes are fierce, always observing, never looking down, the scars on her forehead don't diminish her beauty and sometimes Furiosa catches herself staring for a bit too long at a figure she's not supposed to.

It doesn't take much time for her to start opening up. After all those are the first women she gets in contact with after a long time and she discovers they are that kind of people who like to listen. Which is a fortune, because Furiosa likes to talk – not always, not to everyone.

She tells them stories of a green land, tales of childhood and happiness, describing fields full of flowers where a tribe of many mothers lives in peace. She knows that place wasn't only the dream of a desperate child. She had carried the weight of her memories and hold onto them like an anchor during those gruesome days in the pits of hell, she hold onto them when she started fighting her way to the top, learning how to survive, and she kept remembering, like those memories were some kind of healing balm, when she lost an arm.

And now, for the first time, she is sharing them with someone else and it feels strange and somehow satisfying.

Angharad leans toward her and smiles. She's learned to read Furiosa in the past months, like she once learned to read from Miss Giddy, and she has also started dreaming. The Imperator has given her a new hope, a hope made of green fields and old stories, and she likes it.

«Please, tell me more» she asks every time she can. And Furiosa sits down, right next to her and starts describing a land they'll never see, a place so beautiful that Angharad can feel the tears filling her eyes.

«Are you crying? Again?» Furiosa asks, smiling lightly under the black make up.

«You make me».

«No, no I don't».

«Then your stories do» says The Splendid, resting her head on Furiosa's shoulder «They make me want to run away. They make me believe it is possible to run away».

The Imperator doesn't say a word, thinking of her war rig and of her escaping plan, that plan she's been accurately preparing for the last five years. Five years and she's now seriously considering to throw away a perfect escape for a girl with a scarred face and a protruding belly.

«I don't want my son to be a warlord. I don't even want his sons, but maybe in a different world I could learn how to love them».

«The green land of the many mothers is not another world, it's right here, after the desert. Well, if it still exists».

Angharad shakes her head, and a lock of hair falls over Furiosa's chest.

«You remember it, so it exists».

«I wish I could still see the world in the same way you do».

Her smile is bitter and she is grateful for The Splendid head is still resting on her shoulder and she can't see it.

«I can teach you, if you promise you'll get me there».

Angharad slowly stretches her hand until she reaches that of the Imperator, and, when their finger interlaces, she squeezes.

Furiosa's smile fades as she realizes her heart just skipped a beat. She just hopes she won't regret this.

 

 


End file.
